


Decorating the (damn) Christmas Tree

by Vampiricalthorns



Series: Twelve Days of Fic-mas 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Decorating the damn christmas tree, Light Swearing, M/M, Twelve Days of Fic-mas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiricalthorns/pseuds/Vampiricalthorns
Summary: Day 1 of my Twelve Days of Christmas celebration. Otayuri decorating the (damn) Christmas tree and Potya stealing the tinsel.!I did not know Christmas is not commonly celebrated in Russia and you can therefore try to interpret it at it just being decorating without them actually celebrating if that makes sense?





	Decorating the (damn) Christmas Tree

“The whole fucking floor is gonna be covered in glitter after this,” Yuri grumbled, wrestling with Potya, trying to get a string of tinsel back. “Stupid cat, gimme the tinsel, I’m trying to decorate the fucking Christmas tree.”

 

“Let the cat be, he just wants to have fun. There’s more tinsel on the table, just take that instead, I’m sure we have enough. Let the cat have fun. It’s Christmas, Yura,” Otabek said, hanging a Christmas bauble on each of his fingers before making his way towards the Christmas tree to

 

Yuri sighed and let go of the tinsel, leaning down to pet Potya’s stomach before walking over to the dinner table to get more tinsel. “Well, you’re the one who will vacuum the mess afterwards then. I won’t take responsibility for this shit.”

 

Otabek laughed a bit. “Of course. But you have to wash towels and bedsheets then. It’s about time. If we don’t do it today we’re gonna be out of clean towels.”

 

Yuri hung up a piece of tinsel. “Fine. But then you’ll go out in the cold and get us hot chocolate.”

 

Otabek turned towards Yuri with a smile and held out his arms for a hug. “Of course, kitten. But let’s focus on the task at hand. We have an apartment to decorate.”

 

Yuri raised an eyebrow but took the two steps it required to be enveloped in Beka’s strong grip. “You said only the Christmas tree today. The rest of the apartment tomorrow.”

 

One of Otabek’s hands made its way up into Yuri’s hair and started lightly scratching his scalp. Yuri purred softly, not realising what Otabek was planning.

 

“The rest of the living room today? Christmas tree and living room today and the rest tomorrow?” Otabek asked, resting his head on top of Yuri’s. “Then the workload would be evener. Wouldn’t that be nicer than spending all of tomorrow on it?”

 

Yuri purred but realised what Otabek was trying to do. “Fine. Smooth convincing right there. Fine.”

 

Otabek laughed softly. “No, let’s finish decorating this so I can go get coffee and you can go do laundry.”

 

“Oh, what a joy,” Yuri mutters, gently pushing Beka away. “You’re amazingly insufferable sometimes.”

 

Otabek raised an eyebrow at him but couldn’t quite wipe the smile off his face. “I’m helping to push you to get stuff done. And when we’re done with everything we can curl up on the couch, cuddle and watch a movie. I know that’s what’s been on your mind all day.”

 

Yuri stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. “You can’t prove anything.”

 

“I can’t,” Otabek confirmed, placing the star on top of the tree. “But I can surely guess.”

 

“You can,” Yuri muttered, glaring down at Potya, who had by this point successfully turned the tinsel into a pile of gold mess. “Stupid cat.”

 

Yuri grinned and looked up at Otabek who was staring at the mess with a slightly open mouth. “Now regretting your decision?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: https://winglessvampire.tumblr.com


End file.
